Ion generation apparatuses have conventionally been used for purification, sterilization, deodorization, or the like of air in a room. Many of the ion generation apparatuses generate positive ions and negative ions by corona discharge.
According to a static eliminator described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-14319 (PTD 1), discharge needles are provided such that a longitudinal direction thereof corresponds to a direction orthogonal to an air blowout direction. When a high voltage is applied to these discharge needles and corona discharge occurs, the air around tips of the discharge needles are ionized and the ionized air is blown out by the air blowing operation of a sirocco fan, thereby removing static electricity of an electronic component.